Felices otra vez
by Escritora Solitaria
Summary: Edward se va en su cumpleaños y Bella se queda sola, triste y para colmo, embarazada. Bella se une a los Vulturi y parece que tiene todo lo que necesita, pero una platica accidental con la nueva señora Cullen pone el mundo de Bella de cabeza, mas cuando se entera que los Cullen pretenden mudarse a Volterra primera historia, summary del asco, pero denle una oportunidad 3
1. Prologo

Prologo

El vientre me dolía horrible. Podía sentir como mi pequeña se empujaba hacia abajo, tratando de escapar, queriendo por fin salir. Con cada pequeño movimiento y grito agudo escapaba de mi boca.

-Resiste Isa, Aro viene en camino- dijo Jane, mirándome preocupada

No pude articular una respuesta. El dolor lacerante continuaba, no me daba tregua en ningún momento. Empecé a sentir algo diferente, algo completamente fuera de lugar: unos pequeños y afilados dientes que mordían la parte interna de mi útero. Aullé como una posesa

-¡Isabella! ¿Qué pasa?- gire la cabeza lo suficiente para ver a Aro entrar a mi habitación. Al verme tirada en la cama jadeando, se acercó y comenzó a palpar mi vientre. Se giró y busco a Félix con la mirada.

-Ningún vampiro puede pasar a esta habitación a menos que yo lo apruebe ¿entendido?- Félix asintió y salió del cuarto para dar la orden. Mire a mi "padre" y le rogué.

-Saca...al bebe...no…no dejes que…muera- mis voz era prácticamente inaudible.

-Chelsea, que Isabella deje de sufrir- ordeno a la pequeña vampira. De inmediato el dolor bajo, al punto de no sentir nada.

-Cierra los ojos y descansa un momento dulzura, que pronto serás madre- dijo Aro, inclinándose y haciendo algo en mi vientre. No podía sentir que hacia pero un llanto cantarín y agudo me dio la idea

Aro sonrió y me paso un pequeño bultito cubierto de sangre. Eso, era mi bebe. Reneesme. Sus ojos, grandes y rodeados de largas pestañas me devolvieron la mirada. Eran color chocolate, como los míos. Su piel era pálida como la mía, con unos toques rosas en las mejillas. Sus labios, delgados y pequeños, sonreían mostrando unos blancos dientes de leche. Era lo más hermoso que había visto, y era mía, solo mía. Reneesme

-Isa, querida, estás perdiendo mucha sangre, así que voy a transformarte ya- susurro Aro, mirando embelesado a mi pequeña. Asentí y se la entregue a Heidi. Mirando por última vez a mi pequeña, incline el cuello hacia Aro y espere. Lo último que recuerdo era la sonrisa de mi pequeña antes de sentir unos colmillos en mi yugular. Después, no hubo nada más que paz


	2. Una conversación inesperada

Capitulo uno

-Mama, mama ¡mira ese vestido!- me gire para ver hacia donde apuntaba Nessie y sonreí.

-¿Piensas a tu tía le gustara?- pregunte, mirándola con una ceja arqueada

Frunció el ceño un momento y negó con la cabeza

-En realidad mama, me gusto a mí- dijo haciendo un puchero. Solté una carcajada y le tome de la mano.

-Pues, ojala haya de tu talla- dije caminando en dirección a la tienda.

El vestido en si era bastante bonito, haciendo que con ese color azul la piel de Nessie se viera de un lindo color crema. En lo que la dependienta se dedicaba a mostrar más cosas a mi niña, me recargue en la pared y pensé lo afortunada que era. Después de la terrible desilusión que me lleve cuando Edward (todavía me dolía pensar siquiera su nombre) me dejo, jamás pensé que mi vida tendría sentido de nuevo. Claro que no contaba con que las cositas que hicimos Edward y yo en la noche de mi cumpleaños tuvieran consecuencias. Al enterarme que estaba embarazada mi mundo volvió a brillar, a tener sentido. Charlie por supuesto se enfadó al punto de echarme de la casa, aunque ahora tengamos una buena relación. Vague sola y deprimida por los bosques de Forks hasta que Alec y Jane me encontraron

**Flashback **

Seguí caminando por el bosque, pensando en cómo sería mi vida de ahora en adelante, ser madre soltera no es fácil y si el papa es un vampiro no creo que sea más sencillo. De repente, un fuerte olor a oxido invadió mis fosas nasales. Sangre. Gire la cabeza para ver a una mujer rubia tirada en el piso retorciéndose mientras un chico igual rubio se afianzaba a su garganta. Era un vampiro. Me di la vuelta y trate de correr, de alejarme del cuándo una chica menuda se puso en mi camino. Sus ojos rojos me dijeron que no era humana.

-Por favor, no me mates- suplique, cayendo de rodillas. La chica tenía una mirada divertida, que paso a ser de consternación de un segundo a otro.

-¿no sientes un enorme dolor?- pregunto con una voz aguda

Negué con la cabeza y ella sonrió

-Alec, hemos encontrado algo interesante- dijo en voz más alta, llamando la atención del otro vampiro.

Alec se acercó, dejando el cadáver de la mujer tirado y se puso frente a mí. Me miro intensamente por unos segundos hasta que sonrió

-Sí, parece que si Jane- dijo, mirando a la vampira con diversión

-Por favor, no me maten- repetí

-No vamos a matarte pequeña, vendrás con nosotros a ver a nuestro señor- dijo Jane

-¿Quién es tu señor?- pregunte asustada

\- No creo que lo conozcas, humana, se llama Aro- contesto Alec, tomándome por un brazo y jalándome con ellos

-¿Aro? ¿Aro Vulturi?- dije, queriendo ganar tiempo. Ellos me miraron extrañados

-¿Conoces vampiros?- preguntaron al unísono

Esboce una sonrisa divertida y asentí

-De hecho, estoy embarazada de uno-

**Fin del Flashback**

Llegar a Italia fue alucinante. Aro se mostró muy interesado en mí y mi pequeña, así que propuso mi estadía ahí hasta el momento del parto que sería cuando me transformarían y pertenecería a su guardia.

La vida siguió e hice buenas amistades y ahora, 3 años después del nacimiento de Reneesme, soy probablemente la vampira más feliz del mundo

-Mama, ven a pagar- me llamo Reneesme, señalando una enorme pila de ropa. Enarque una ceja

-¿Todo eso Reneesme?- pregunte. Ella asintió con una sonrisa. Suspire y le di mi tarjeta a la dependienta.

Pasados unos minutos, ya estábamos en la puerta cargando las bolsas.

-hemos perdido tiempo, hay que apresurarnos y buscar el vestido de tu tía- dije

Ella asintió

-Tía Jane es pequeña, así que un vestido corto sería lo ideal para que luzca sus piernas. Además, unos tacones altos la harían ver más alta y sus piernas estarían más estilizadas- dijo mi pequeña, mirando un escaparate.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- pregunte

-Tía Heidi-contesto. Claro

\- ¿Qué te parece ese vestido? Es bonito ¿verdad?- pregunte señalando un vestido morado. Frunció el ceño, evaluándolo

-sí, es perfecto- dijo, sonriendo y mostrando sus hoyuelos

\- entonces vamos por el antes de que nos lo ganen- dije sonriendo.

Entramos a la tienda y nos aproximamos por el vestido, pero una chica ya lo tenía en las manos. Reneesme se acercó a ella y le sonrió

-Disculpe señorita ¿va a llevar ese vestido?- pregunto con voz dulce, la voz que usa cuando quiere algo. La chica sonrió

-Estoy pensando hacerlo ¿porque? ¿Lo quieres tú? Estoy segura que habrá más tipos de ropa en la sección de niñas- dijo, mirando de pies a cabeza a mi niña. Si bien tiene 3 años, desde su nacimiento fui obvio que ella no se iba a desarrollar al mismo tiempo que otros niños, por lo que ahora aparentaba unos 8 años

-no es para mí, es para mí tía- contesto Reneesme

-Curiosamente, estoy pensando llevarlo para mí cuñada- contesto en un tono más grosero. Okey, ya había estado muy pasiva. Me acerque y tome a Reneesme por los hombros

-¿Hay algún problema Nessie?- pregunte en tono acaramelado, mirando a la humana con desdén. Fue ahí donde note que no era humana. Era una vampira. Y de ojos dorados

-ninguno Mama. Solo platicaba con la señorita- dijo mi niña

-Señora- corrigió la vampira, mirándome con recelo

-Lo sentimos, ya no te molestaremos- dije esbozando una sonrisa

\- no es molestia, disculpe ¿puedo saber su nombre?- me pregunto. Sonreí

-Isabella, Isabella Vulturi- dije, disfrutando su cara de terror al escuchar mí apellido

-es…un gusto, mi nombre es Joanne, Joanne Cullen- dijo, inclinando la cabeza.

Si alguien me veía yo estaba calmada. Mi rostro estaba sereno y sonriente, mi postura era perfecta y no irradiaba más que amor y pureza. Pero por dentro, estaba rota. Cullen es lo que ella había dicho, tenía los ojos dorados y Edward era el único soltero en la familia, entonces ¿me dejo por esta tipa? Sentí mis ojos picar aunque ya no podía llorar

-Es un gusto, señora Cullen- dije, saliendo de mi aturdimiento- si nos disculpa, debemos seguir nuestro camino- tome a Reneesme y me di la vuelta

-Mmm ¿señora Vulturi? Si quiere puede llevarse el vestido, no creo que a Alice, mi cuñada, le guste tanto- dijo, extendiendo la mano hacia mi pequeña. Reneesme tomo el vestido y corrió a la caja.

-Agradezco su amabilidad, señora Cullen, a propósito ¿ve ese vestido verde claro? Estoy segura que a la señora Hale le encantara- dije. Me di la vuelta y seguí a Reneesme. Pagamos y prácticamente corrimos al auto

\- que amable la señora Cullen al dejarnos el vestido- dijo Reneesme, ya instalada en el asiento del copiloto del Audi.

-es verdad, pero apreciaría que no repitamos ese apellido nunca más mi amor- dije, poniendo reversa y saliendo del estacionamiento.

-¿Porque mama?

-No es un apellido muy querido para mi amor- dije.

Tome la segunda salida y maneje hacia Volterra


	3. Te extrañare

Capitulo 2

Llegamos rápidamente al castillo y entramos por la puerta principal, donde una desesperada Jane nos esperaba

-Pensé que tendría que ir a buscarlas personalmente ¿Acaso vieron la hora?- pregunto, tomando la bolsa que Reneesme le tendía

-¿Querías estar bella hoy no? Tardamos escogiendo el vestido tonta- me queje, haciendo una mueca

-La tía Jane esta bella todos los días mama, solo que con este vestido se verá ligeramente más linda- dijo Reneesme, sonriendo de esa manera tan bella que solo ella tiene

Jane sonrió y supe que estábamos perdonadas.

-En fin, Papa quiere verte Isa- dijo, tomando de la mano a mi pequeña y llevándosela a las habitaciones. Asentí y comencé a caminar hacia la "sala de estar" donde usualmente estaban los 3 líderes Vulturi

-¡Hey Isa! ¿Ya enteraste?- me dijo Félix al pasar junto a el

-Ahora voy a ver a papa, supongo que él me pondrá al corriente- dije con una sonrisa. El asintió

-¿Dónde está Ness?- pregunto, mirando a los lados para ver si la encontraba

-se quedó con Jane probándose ropa- conteste, siguiendo mi camino.

Por fin llegue y toque la gran puerta de madera

-Pasa Isabella- escuche de Marco

Entre y sonreí a los presentes

-Isabella, cariño, me alegro de verte ¿Cómo estuvo la tarde de compras?- pregunto Aro, sentándose en el trono de madera. Sonreí y me aproxime a una silla

-Como se podía esperar, Reneesme se volvió loca en las tiendas- conteste

-Ve al grano Aro- dijo Cayo, que miraba a lo lejos con aburrimiento

Mire extrañada a Aro, que se aclaró la garganta

-Veras, Isa, recientemente me llego una carta de Carlisle Cullen, a quien supongo tu recuerdas- comenzó

Asentí con el rostro frio e inexpresivo

-En esta carta, me comunica que le gustaría pasar una temporada en el castillo con su familia, ya que aparentemente uno de sus hijos esta de luna de miel y les pareció que este sería el lugar adecuado. Ella fue transformada por el Joven Edward si tengo bien entendido, así que es joven y quiere aprender las reglas.

Durante toda esta platica, Aro estaba pendiente de mi reacción

-continua- lo anime

-No le he contestado porque me gustaría consultarlo contigo, sé que ellos no están al tanto de la niña ni de tu estadía aquí, pero yo considero que lo mejor sería darles carta blanca, que vengan y nosotros podamos sacar provecho de ello- lo último lo dijo esbozando una sonrisa maléfica, tan típica en el que perdía todo sentido

-¿Provecho en el sentido de que…?

-De que tomes sus dones- dijo Cayo

Algo nuevo que descubrí al despertar como vampira es que yo tenía un don. Y por lo visto, uno muy especial. Al entrar en contacto físico con otro vampiro que tenga un don, yo soy capaz de tomar ese don y añadirlo a los míos, o sea, yo soy una copia-dones. Hasta ahora tenía al menos 45 dones y seguían acumulándose

-Lo que quiero decir, pequeña Isabella, es que si tu solamente estrechas la mano de Alice, Edward y Jaspers eras capaz de añadir esos dones a tu colección, haciéndonos más poderos de lo que ya somos- Dijo Aro

Me quede sentada unos segundos, asimilando la información

-De acuerdo- dije lentamente- pero tengo una petición

Aro arqueo las cejas, expectante

-¿tu petición seria…?- me animo

-Que en ningún momento se encuentren con Reneesme- dije, firme

Aro asintió y sonrió

-Entonces Reneesme se tomara unas vacaciones, por lo que veo- dijo Marco

Cayo asintió

-Lo mejor para la niña es que se vaya unos días con el clan Francés, además que es la semana de la moda ahí si no estoy equivocado- dijo, mirando a sus hermanos

-¿y cómo sabes tú eso Cayo?- pregunte, sonriendo

-Cierta niña hibrida se tomó la molestia de repetírmelo hasta el cansancio ayer- contesto, volviendo a su posee indiferente

Solté una carcajada corta y me puse de pie

-Le diré a mi hija que prepare sus cosas, con permiso- dije, haciendo una reverencia antes de salir de la habitación. Atravesé el palacio en completo silencio hasta llegar a la habitación de Reneesme

Toque la puerta y entre

-Cariño, te tengo una buena noticia- dije al entrar, sin quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro

Ella se giró y me miro

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a mí

-Iras a pasar unos días con el Clan Francés- dije

Ella me miro, emocionada

-¿De verdad mama? ¿Veré a Annabelle?

Annabelle era una niña de 15 años que adoraba jugar con Reneesme

-si amor, jugaras con ella, así que haz tu maleta que sales hoy mismo para allá- dije

Ella asintió y comenzó a acomodar su ropa. Se detuvo un momento y me miro

-Espera ¿tú no vas?- pregunto

Negué con la cabeza

-Papa me necesita aquí cariño, pero te alcanzare en unos días- mentí

Sonrió y siguió haciendo la maleta

Cuando por fin termino teníamos un total de 7 maletas. Mi exasperación debió ser evidente por que se sacrificó y dejo una. Dios

La lleve al aeropuerto donde tomaría su vuelo, sin escalas, directo a Paris, Francia. El vuelo salía a las 7:00pm de manera que cuando llegaran todavía fuera de noche y puedan caminar con libertad por la calle. Por supuesto, ella no iba a viajar sola, así que Alec se ofreció para acompañarla y dejarla sana y salva en manos de los fran ceses.

Nuestra despedida no fue tan emotiva ya que la vería en unos días, pero aun así podía sentir un peso en el corazón al ver su avión despegar

-Entonces, Isa ¿Vamos por una copa? – pregunto Jane, mirándome divertida

-No es gracioso enana, sabes que no bebemos- respondí, caminando rumbo al coche. Jane suspiro y me siguió

Una vez en el auto, Jane me pregunto

-dejando las bromas fuera ¿Estas bien?- la preocupación era más que evidente en su voz

-estoy triste. Me duele que me haya dejado para casarse unos años después. Me duele que haya jugado conmigo y abusado de mi amor. Me duele tener una hermosa niña que nunca conocerá a su padre por culpa de su egoísmo. Y me duele también descubrir que espero con ansias el volverlo a ver- lo último lo dije cerrando los ojos. El dolor, lacerante, se instaló en mi pecho, cortándome la innecesaria respiración

Jane me abrazo unos momentos

-Me tienes a mí y a toda la guardia. Tienes a papa y a los tíos. Tienes una hija maravillosa que NO necesita un padre y tienes la eternidad para disfrutar todo lo que acabo de nombrar. Así que sonríe Isabella, porque tal vez llegando ya estén ellos ahí- suspire, agradecida y sonreí.

-también llamamos la atención- comente, mirando disimuladamente a las personas que se detenían a contemplar el auto.

Puse la radio y comencé mi camino de vuelta a casa

Si les gusta como va la historia, díganmelo con un Review porfavor . quejas, sugerencias etc también. gracias 3


	4. Hola y adios

Capitulo 3

Llegamos cerca de las 8 al castillo. Dejamos el auto a cargo de unos mozos y tanto Jane como yo nos fuimos a cambiar. Papa nos había acostumbrado a que, si había un invitado, no debíamos llamarlo padre ni ser tan cariñosos como lo somos en privados ya que eso "dañaría la reputación estricta" que tenemos los Vulturi. Así que cuando anuncio que quería que actuáramos normalmente me sorprendí

-Quiero que nos vean unidos, que sepan que somos una familia- explico cuando lo interrogue.

Pensando en eso, olvide que debía cambiarme. Por suerte Jane llego a mi rescate.

-Te ves…Wuao- dije. Se había puesto el vestido que le compramos Ness y yo. Estaba sencillamente despampanante, del cuello para abajo lamentablemente. Su largo cabello rubio estaba amarrado en un chongo* demasiado apretado. Su cara estaba tensa y se veía peligrosa. Pasados unos segundos, sonrió

-¿Crees que le daré miedo a tu ex si lo miro así? – pregunto

Me eche a reír.

-Recuerda que puede leer el pensamiento, así que a menos que esté pensando en matarlo, no creo que lo asustes- respondí, sin dejar de reír

Ella coreo mis risas

-¿ya sabes que te vas a poner?- pregunto, al ver que seguía con el mismo atuendo de hace unas horas.

Negué con la cabeza

-Esperaba que cierta enana me ayudara en eso, pero está muy ocupada practicando miradas asesinas-conteste, sonriendo con burla

Jane arqueo una ceja

-Ponte el vestido negro- dijo, señalando un trapo que tenía achocado* en el fondo del cuarto

-¿no es muy escotado?-pregunte, algo alarmada

Me regalo una sonrisa presuntuosa y negó

-Es perfecto para la ocasión

Me puse el trapo ridículamente corto que llamo vestido y me contemple en el espejo

Después de la transformación, mi cuerpo había cambiado bastante, entre estos cambios estaba el que mi corazón no latía y que mis dientes son más afilados. Según me conto Aro después, todo mi cuerpo había cambiado aunque yo no lo sintiera. Mi cuerpo brillaba bajo la luz solar no porque fuera magia, mis células no son tan blandas ni permeables como las humanas ya que poseen propiedades cristalinas lo que provoca que con la luz reaccionen como un prisma y eso me da el aspecto de arbolito de navidad. No soy bella por ser vampira, soy bella debido a la firmeza y blancura de mi piel. Y aun así, a pesar de todos esos cambios sigo siendo Bella

-Ven a sentarte para que te peine Isa- me llamo Jane. Deje de mirarme y obedecí a la enana.

-¿lo quieres suelto o recogido? – me pregunto.

-Suelto- conteste. Ella asintió y paso el peine delicadamente por mi cabello

Pasados unos minutos, estuve lista. Solamente lo desenredo y lo acomodo de lado. Me puse unas zapatillas no tan altas de color negro y un poco de color en los labios. Oficialmente estaba perfecta. Me puse la capa gris oscuro y caminamos del brazo hasta llegar a la sala donde nos encontraríamos con los Cullen. Al llegar, Aro me abrazo.

-Espero que estés lista pequeña- me dijo mirando hacia la puerta donde los Cullen debían estar esperando

Asentí y tome mi lugar al lado de Jane, justo detrás de Aro

Aro se aclaró la garganta y dijo

-Bienvenidos sean, amigos Cullen- su voz alta y amable se escuchó con claridad.

-Bienvenidos sean, amigos Cullen- repetimos la guardia entera. Hicimos una pequeña inclinación y esperamos. Heidi se adelantó y abrió la puerta.

Al estar inclinada no podía verlos, pero si podía sentirlo. Carlisle iba adelante, caminando con paso seguro. Justo a su lado estaba Esme y de tras de ella Alice y Jasper. Emmett y Rosalie estaban detrás de Carlisle y detrás de ellos estaba el.

Contuve el aliento. No venia solo, tal y como dijo Aro. Una esencia ligeramente conocida estaba a su lado. Joanne, la chica que vimos en la tienda.

-Agradecemos esta calurosa bienvenida, Aro, amigo- dijo Carlisle. Su voz, tan suave y amable me trajo recuerdos hermosos de épocas más bellas

-Me encantaría conocer a tu familia Carlisle, pero me gustaría que conozcas primero a la mía- dijo Aro, la amabilidad en persona

-Sería un honor para nosotros- contesto Carlisle

-Chelsea- llamo Aro. Chelsea se movió de nuestro lado y camino hasta los Cullen. Estrecho la mano de Carlisle y se inclinó ante Esme. Se dio la vuelta y regreso a mi lado

-Félix- llamo Aro. Félix repitió la operación, seguido por Demetri, Heidi, Renata, Afton.

-Jane- llamo Aro. Sentí a Jane irse de mi lado y me puse nerviosa. Recordé lo que dijo Aro

"estrecha la mano de todos, aduéñate de sus poderes"

Jane regreso a mi lado y espere

-Isabella- por fin alce la vista. Me acerque con paso seguro hacia los Cullen.

Estaban exactamente igual a los de mi memoria. Carlisle me miraba asombrado al igual que Esme. Ambos se adelantaron y me envolvieron cariñosamente entre sus brazos. Me quede quieta un momento y me separe. Estreche sus manos y seguí hacia Alice y Jasper

-Bella…Hermana te he extrañado…- comenzó Alice.

Me limite a estrechar su mano y paso. Pude sentir como su don se extendía, lento y seguro por mi brazo, subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a mi cabeza. Ahora, era capaz de ver el futuro. Solté su mano y tome la de Jasper. Paso lo mismo que con Alice, sentí poco a poco el poder entrando por mi brazo. Después de unos segundos, ya era capaz de controlar las emociones. Me aleje de ellos y me acerque a Rosalie extendí mi mano por educación y trate de estrecharla, pero ella se alejo

-No pienso tocarte, rarita, sigo odiándote como al inicio- dijo desdeñosa. Pude ver el horror en a cara de Carlisle y Esme

-Rose- susurro Emmett.

Rosalie se dio la vuelta y se alejó, quedándose al lado de Alice

-Hay algo llamado educación Rosalie, no sé si lo conoces, pero eso fue lo que me hizo saludarte, no es como que me agrades mucho- dije. Pude sentir su mirada matadora en el cuello

-Isabella- murmuro Aro.

-Lo siento- conteste. Me gire a Emmett

Estreche su mano y fui directo a Joanne.

-Un gusto volver a verla, señora Cullen- salude, estrechando su mano. Ella sonrió

-El gusto es mío Señora Vulturi- dijo

-Señorita por favor, no estoy casada- corregí, sin dejar de sonreír

-Disculpe- dijo, mirando al piso

Negué con la cabeza y me gire a Edward. Seguía tan malditamente hermoso como hace 4 años

Su rostro estaba contraído por un sentimiento que no pude identificar, sus manos temblaban y pude ver el dolor en sus ojos

¿Dolor porque? Yo me había quedado sola y engañada, yo fui la que tuvo que cargar varios meses un bebe inesperado, yo fui la que no pudo continuar con su vida por culpa de mi corazón roto

Aun así, esboce una sonrisa y tome su mano.

-Hola Edward- susurre.

Sentí su poder deslizarse por mi brazo al igual que los anteriores pero este era diferente. Al ser capaz de manejar las emociones gracias a Jasper, podía sentir también como su dolor y soledad se pasaban a mí junto con su don. Dos segundos después, el don estaba en mi cabeza. Solté su mano y regrese a mi lugar junto a Jane.

De un momento a otro, la sala estaba llena de voces.

"se creen tan especiales que dan asco" es voz era la de Jane, pero cuando la voltee a ver estaba callada y sonriente.

"estúpida humana, no entiendo qué carajo hace aquí" ese tono era definitivamente el de Rosalie. Me gire a verla pero estaba callada

"Isabella" ese era Aro. Me gire a verlo y me miraba. Sonrió, extasiado

"¿puedes oírme verdad?" pregunto en su mente. Sonreí y asentí

Así que era eso, ya podía oír mentes. Me gire a Jane y susurre en su oído tan bajo que solo ella lo escucharía

-Funciono-

Me miro y sonrió abiertamente.

-Bien queridos Cullen, creo que es momento de hablar- dijo Cayo. Aro lo miro, retadoramente. No entendí ese intercambio

-Ustedes conocen a Isabella Marie Swan ¿no?- siguió Cayo

Carlisle asintió, mirándome

-Ustedes la dejaron abandonada sola y embarazada en un bosque ¿me equivoco? Claro que no, nunca me equivoco- cayo se giró y me vio

"Slim tor qe" pensó. Al saber que Edward estaba escuchando, me mando una señal mental. "confía en mi" es lo que significa. Asentí

-eso no es verdad Cayo, mi hijo termino con ella en su casa y por supuesto que no embarazada- dijo Carlisle, mirando a Cayo confundido

Cayo sonrió y miro a Edward

-¿es eso cierto niño?- pregunto

Edward desvió la mirada

-discutimos en el bosque- admitió- pero no la deje embarazada, eso es imposible para nuestra especie- se defendió

-no tanto como tú piensas- dije, mirándolo fijamente.

Él se volteo a verme

-¿de qué hablas Bella?

Mire a Aro en busca de aprobación. Asintió

-Cuando tú me dejaste Edward- comencé- yo estaba rota de dolor. Tú me usaste, te aprovechaste de mi inocencia y de mi amor, tuvimos sexo después me dejaste- mi voz no subió ni una décima de volumen, pero el dolor en ella era más que evidente.

Esme lo miro, horrorizada

-¿Es cierto eso Edward?- pregunto.

-Es más que cierto Esme- interrumpí- me dejo sola, en el bosque, entre lágrimas y ruegos ¿recuerdas cómo te llore? ¿Recuerdas mis gritos de desesperación al tratar de correr tras tuyo y no alcanzarte?- mi voz se había convertido en un grito furioso. Mis ojos picaban por las lágrimas que no podía derramar.

Edward solo me miro

-Bella…- comenzó

-¡Nada de Bella!- grite- me lastimaste mucho Edward, sigo sin poder sanar ese dolor… me entere gracias a una prueba casera que estaba embarazada. ¿Puedes imaginarte como me sentí? Iba a ser madre, soltera y a los 18 años. Te lo juro, fue como una bendición, gracias a ese bebe pude salir adelante, gracias a él, no termine con mi vida como tantas veces había planeado- mi voz fue disminuyendo hasta transformarse en un susurro

-La encontramos en el bosque, estaba helada y deshidratada- dijo Jane- quería divertirme con ella así que use mi don para que se retorciera en el suelo, pero eso no sucedió. Ni Alec ni yo pudimos lastimarla. Supe que había encontrado algo especial, así que la trajimos a Volterra. De camino nos enteramos de su historia y dudamos de su veracidad, hasta que Aro nos lo confirmo

-El embarazo duro más de lo normal. Ella concebido el 13 de septiembre y la pequeña nació el 11 de septiembre. Casi un año de embarazo

-Estaba súper gorda- se burló Félix. Justo cuando iba a buscar algo para lanzarle, Marco lo golpeo

-Yo estuve en el parto. Nació sana y hermosa. Peso 3 kilo 800 gramos, midió 45 cm. La llamo Reneesme

-¿Reneesme?- pregunto Esme, mirándome

-quería tener algo que me recuerde a mi madre, tanto tu como Rene fueron madres para mí, así que de ahí salió su nombre- explique. Esme comenzó a sollozar en el pecho de Carlisle

-¡soy abuela Carlisle!- decía emocionada. Él sonrió.

-también le puse de tu nombre Carlisle- dije, El me miro, asombrado

-Su nombre completo es Reneesme Carlie Cullen Vulturi. "Carli" es por ti, solo le agregue una "e" por Charlie- explique. Él sonrió

.-Gracias Bella- susurro

-Bella yo…- comenzó Edward

-Bella nada- repetí- solo me quede para informarte que eres padre, que tengo una hermosa bebe de 3 años a la que amo y que es muy amada en este lugar y ¿sabes que es lo mejor? Que tú nunca la conocerás- su mirada de dolor era impresionante

Me gire a Jane y la abrace. Me acerque a Aro

-¿Puedo irme con Nessie? Le prometí que iría en unos días- suplique. Él sonrió

-Vete, pero me mandas a Alec de vuelta- contesto. Bese su mejilla y me despedí de todos en la sala.

Salí con paso seguro rumbo a mi habitación, donde hice la maleta para al menos un mes. Después, llame al aeropuerto y reserve mi vuelo.

20 minutos después manejaba rumbo al aeropuerto con un gran dolor en el pecho

Espero que les guste chicas, ya saben que con un Review soy feliz. gracias por sus opiniones, me alientan a actualizar mucho :3


	5. Mi Bella

Capitulo 4

Edward POV

La Observe marcharse de la sala con un nudo en la garganta. Bella, mi Bella. Me moví hacia ella, tratando se seguirla sin éxito. Corrí hasta llegar al uno de los jardines y solté un grito de frustración

No podía ser cierto. Bella, mi dulce humana era una vampiresa y además, había tenido una hija. El solo hecho de pensar en una pequeña y adorable copia de Bella corriendo por estos jardines cerró mi garganta

No podía ser cierto

-¡Oye! ¿Es cierto lo que dijo Bella?- estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no note que mi familia me siguió. Me gire a Esme justo cuando alzaba la mano para darme una cachetada.

Si bien físicamente no me dolió, el corazón muerto que tenía en el pecho dio un brinco por eso. Que ella, mi madre, este tan enojada conmigo al punto de golpearme no presagiaba nada bueno.

Se alejó de mí y se acercó a Carlisle, que me miraba con decepción

-Siempre pensé que había criado a un caballero- dijo en voz baja. Trague saliva

-¿No es él el que siempre se jacta de lo caballeroso que es Jasper? Mira que dejar a un chica de esa manera, sea quien sea, no es nada ético- dijo Emmett, meneando la cabeza. Podía oír claramente como me deseaba la muerte más dolorosa en sus pensamientos.

Sabiendo que esto no era nada comparado con lo que esperaba con Alice, me gire a Rosalie, esperando encontrar apoyo moral

-¡¿La dejaste de esa manera tan vil y despiadada?!No tienes corazón Edward, me avergüenza el tener que llamarte hermano- el odio en su voz era igual de palpable que el de Emmett.

Me gire a Joanne que había estado extrañamente callada y lo que recibí fue una cachetada. Genial

-¿En serio te acostaste con esa piruja? No me extraña para nada que la dejaras, pero aun así…- Joanne fue interrumpida por Alice, que se le lanzo directamente a la yugular

-¡No te atrevas de hablar de mi hermana de esa manera, tu, zorra!- grito al mismo tiempo que golpeaba a mi "querida" esposa

Joanne se retorció en el suelo, tratando de quitarse a Alice de encima. Al notar el forcejeo, Alice enloqueció

"¿Te molestaría mucho quedar viudo, idiota?" pregunto mentalmente.

-La verdad no Alice, pero no te sugiero que lo intentes- dije con voz pausada.

-¿te crees alguien para darme ordenes? Gracias a ti y a tus complejos nos alejamos de Bella, de la única cosa buena que has tenido en esta vida, la única persona que nos quería sin importar nuestra especia ¿y tú que hiciste? La cambiaste por la zorra que tengo debajo de mí

Si bien todo lo que decía era cierto, me afectaba de sobremanera que lo dijera en voz alta. Lo hacía más real, más letal. Mi Bella

Entre al castillo, guiándome por el dulce aroma que había dejado, hasta encontrar la que supuse seria su habitación

Toque la puerta unos segundos, pero era inútil. No sentía ninguna presencia dentro. Recargue la frente contra la madera y suspire. Definitivamente iba a arreglar esto. Me di la vuelta y apoye mi espalda contra la piedra fría de la pared, dejando que mi cuerpo resbalara poco a poco hasta llegar al suelo

Y así, en esta posición, hice lo que no había hecho en años: Llore.

No derrame ni una sola lágrima durante todas las horas que estuve ahí sentado, era físicamente imposible, pero si me podía permitir sollozar lenta y amargamente por todo lo que me había perdido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Espero que les guste el capitulo ¿Que les parecio? Agradezco sus Reviews, me hace muy feliz leer sus opiniones. Hasta la proxima actualizacion +u+


	6. Revelaciones y una espectadora inesperad

Cap. 5

Bella POV

El vuelo había sido eterno. Si normalmente se demoraba 4 horas 43 minutos en llegar, esta ocasión se había tomado 7 horas. O al menos así lo sentía yo

La perfecta visión de su rostro no se quitaba de mi cabeza. Anteriormente me había permitido imaginarme como sería un encuentro con él. En estos "sueños" el seguía soltero y me decía lo mucho que me había extrañado, de manera que yo caería rendida de nuevo y volvería a ser suya. Pero nunca en todo este tiempo pensé que sería así. Gritos, lágrimas (imaginarias) y acusaciones se lanzaron, lastimando aún más mi pobre y frio corazón, un corazón que yo creía muerto

Al bajar del avión, pude ver a Annabelle esperándome. Me aproxime a ella, fingiendo una alegría que no sentía.

-¿Llevas mucho esperando?- pregunte, dándole un abrazo. Tuve que agacharme un poco ya que ella no era menuda, era prácticamente enana. Su estatura eterna eran 1.45

-Para nada, estoy contenta de recibirla- me contesto, con un marcado acento francés. Sonreí y tome mis maletas

-¿y Reneesme?- pregunte, secretamente angustiada. Pensaba que me esperaría y al ver que no era así me inquiete

-No se preocupe, Nessie está bien, solo se quedó en casa dormida- contesto, sintiendo mi turbación

-Oh, claro ¿Qué hora es aquí?- pregunte, recordando el cambio de horario

-Son exactamente las 5:45 am, pero para cuando lleguemos a la finca serán cerca de las 7, así que Ness debe estar despierta- contesto

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a un automóvil discreto color negro. Me subí en la parte de atrás mientras ella metía mis maletas en la cajuela. Cuando se subió, me permití contemplarla

Era castaña, con un cabello corto pero rizado. Si bien su estatura era reducida, tenía un bonito cuerpo debido a las largas jornadas cuando era humana. Ella anteriormente le había servido a la dueña de la finca, Julieta Piamonte, antigua conocida de los Vulturi y gran amiga mía. Debido a una enfermedad terminal, Julieta la transformo, ya que siempre le había tenido cariño a esa niña de eternos 13 años. Ella era la única excepción a la regla de los Vulturi "No crearas un niño inmortal jamás, si la vida deseas conserva. Porque si su frenesí no te mata, los guardianes de la noche lo harán". Al tener la edad suficiente para considerarse puerta, se pasaba el día entero jugando con mi hija

Un chofer que no había visto subió y se encamino a la finca

El trayecto fue tranquilo y silencioso, al punto del aburrimiento. Saque mi IPod y escuche música la mayor parte del camino. Tal y como Annabelle lo predijo, llegamos a las 6:49 am

La "finca del mal" como era comúnmente conocida por los vecinos, era un amplio terreno lleno de animales de caza, establos y hortalizas que eran el orgullo de la señora de la casa. En el centro justo, una imponente mansión se alzaba, con 4 pisos y un sótano, 25 habitaciones, un invernadero y una piscina bajo techo, siendo la biblioteca mi lugar favorito. Nada más llegar, sentí el olor a vainilla y azahares que desprendía mi hija

-Tal vez despertó temprano- comento Annabelle. Asentí y baje del auto

Ahí, en la puerta de cristal, me esperaba Julieta

Alta y rubia, de figura escultural y gran carácter, conocí a esta mujer cuando tenía apenas unos meses como vampira. Desde entonces, cada que Aro nos dejaba, Reneesme y yo pasábamos nuestras vacaciones aquí.

-Isabella- dijo, con una enorme sonrisa

Me aproxime y la abrace

-Julieta- la imite. Nos separamos y solté una carcajada

-Te diría que te veo más delgada, pero creo que no queda en este caso- bromee

Ella sonrió y me jalo al interior de la casa.

Si la mansión era imponente por fuera, por dentro era asombrosamente mejor. Todos los muebles eran antiguos y modernos al mismo tiempo, dándole un aire antiguo a la casa. Como en cualquier casa señorial de la edad media, una criada te esperaba en el recibidor. La chica de este caso era humana y alta. Con una reverencia, se quitó del camino, logrando avanzar hasta la sala. Ahí, sobre un sillón color café, nos sentamos

-Por lo poco que me conto Aro, el padre de Reneesme fue al castillo- comenzó, cruzando las piernas

Asentí y mire el piso

-No quiero que se acerque a ella, no quiero que la lastime como me lastimo en su momento a mí- susurre

Ella me miro de arriba abajo y suspiro

-Lamentablemente, tú lo quieres- dijo. Al escuchar eso, me quede como una piedra

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunte, entre confundida y enojada

-Es fácil verlo por cómo te encojes al pensar en el- Hice una mueca

-¿y cómo sabes que pienso en el?- pregunte, saliéndome por la tajante

-porque una persona no pone esa cara de desesperación al pensar en el clima- contesto. Ahí, ya no supe que decir

-Lo importante ahora, Isabella, es que me digas la verdad ¿estás bien?- la preocupación en su voz era demasiado para mí, así que hice lo que hace años me prometí no volver a hacer: Llorar por el

-¡Yo le amaba! Mi mundo empezaba y terminaba con él, todo lo que él hacía y decía era perfecto, todos sus movimientos eran románticos y todo, absolutamente todo lo que el pensara era bello. Al irse se llevó mi ilusión, mi vida, mis ganas de todo- mi voz era alta con cada segundo que pasaba

Ella froto mi espalda con cariño, reconfortándome

-Debes dejar eso en el pasado cariño, solo te haces daño- susurro

Gimotee y la mira

-¿sabes cuantas veces me culpe? Toda la vida he sido patosa y torpe, así que lo natural era pensar que algo hice mal. Me mataba los días y noches enteras razonando, tratando de encontrar un porque a su ida, me culpaba por ser tan idiota y perder lo único bueno que tuve en la vida- mi voz era un grito, mis sollozos se habían ido, ahora solo había ira

Ella me miro.

-tú no tienes la culpa de nada Isabella Marie Vulturi, fuiste engañada por ese maldito, usada, no hiciste nada malo, solo te enamoraste…

-¿el amor duele así?- la interrumpí- en ese caso, no me quiero enamorar nunca mas

Escuche unos pasos ligeros que salían de la casa y azotaban la puerta. Mire extrañada a Julieta, ya que ninguna criada tendría semejante falta de respeto

-¿Quién podrá ser?- me pregunte

Justo cuando formule la pregunta, descubrí la respuesta. Reneesme

Sentí tu olor demasiado tarde. Corrí a la puerta a toda velocidad y Salí al patio. El sitio estaba vacío, así que seguí el olor de mi hija a través del hasta llegar al monte. Me interne en la espesura preocupada, corriendo a toda la velocidad que permitían mis vampiresas extremidades pero era tarde.

Reneesme se había tirado al canal

Por favor, no me odien xD. Espero que les haya gustado, lamento tardar tanto en actualizar, pero mañana subo el sig capitulo, que sera un Reneesme Pov. Ya saben que si les gusto pueden dejar un sensual review que me harán feliz como una lombriz. Gracias por su apoyo


	7. La decisión

Capitulo 6

Reneesme POV

Así que era cierto, yo tenía un padre. Infinidad de veces le había preguntado a mi mami si algún día podría conocer al hombre que me había creado pero siempre se salía por la tajante, cambiaba el tema o simplemente me ignoraba.

Ese hombre, al que en secreto admiraba, estaba ahora en Volterra con mi familia, ese hombre que había lastimado mucho a mi mami. Ese hombre que había hecho que ella temiera al amor

Porque ¿Qué tanto tiene que romper tu corazón para que no quieras enamorarte de nuevo? Sin duda, era más que lo que yo sufría cuando mama me castigaba

Salí presurosa de la casa y me interne en el monte. Podía escuchar a mama llamarme y buscarme, pero no podía mirarla ahora, era demasiado que tenía que asimilar

"Ella es el vivo retrato de él" la escuche una vez decir. Mama sufría al verme, al ver la cara de quien la lastimo

¿Acaso no merecía yo un castigo?

"no digas eso" susurro una voz en mi cabeza

Yo no había hecho nada malo, yo no pedí nacer. El tenía la culpa, el destruyo a mama

Y vaya que lo pagaría

Con la decisión tomada, salte al canal que había frente a mí. Así tuviera que ser a nado, yo llegaría a Volterra y vengaría a mama

**_lo se, lo se, es extremadamente corto, pero no tuve tiempo de escribir hoy. me gustaria conocer sus impresiones y como les gustaría_********_que acabase, yo ya tengo mi final pero me gustaria conocer los suyos _**

**_por cierto, estoy pensando subir otra historia, también de crepúsculo y quisiera saber si tienen algún tema o una sugerencia. Dare lo mejor para complacerlos. Gracias por leer UuUr_**


	8. La busqueda

Capitulo 7

Isabella POV

Sin pensarlo 2 veces, me zambullí en el canal. Usando mi don buscador (tomado de Demetri) nade a lo largo del canal, en busca de la esencia de mi hija. La desesperación crecía cada segundo, el no poder encontrarla me mataba. En la prisa, omití una ligera brisa del oeste, pero cuando me di cuenta de ello, ya no estaba. Aun así, nade hacia allá y encontré un rastro. Genial. Lo seguí rápidamente, imprimiendo fuerza en mis piernas para nadar más rápido y llegue. En la parte más lejana de la pared, había una nota

La tome y la leí, extrañada hasta lo imposible

_Mami_

_Tomare venganza por ti, lo juro. Lamento haber puesto esta pista falsa, pero sabía que el tiempo que tardaste buscándome me serviría para llegar a Volterra. _

_Te amo _

_Reneesme _

Apreté la nota contra mi pecho. Mi niña. Sin perder tiempo, di media vuelta y regrese a la finca

Ahí, Juliette me esperaba, angustiada

-¿y la niña?- pregunto

Negué con la cabeza

-Va camino a Volterra- conteste. Ella se extraño

-¿Cómo sabe que este canal va directo al lago privado de los Vulturi?- pregunto

-Yo se lo dije en alguna ocasión- conteste, suspirando

-¿Pero qué te dijo? ¿Por qué no la trajiste?- volvió a preguntar. Si decir nada, le di la nota, mientras subía a mi habitación por mi bolso. Sería más rápido llegar manejando que nadando, tal vez así llegaría antes que ella, aunque lo dudaba. Ella era muy rápida en el agua

Baje y encontré a Juliette en la puerta, con su bolso de mano y las llaves de su auto

-No vienes conmigo- dije, bruscamente. Ella me ignoro y salió delante de mí, subiendo a su deportivo

-Te aprecio mucho Isabella, pero no dejare que conduzcas mi Audi, no si vas tan alterada- dijo, señalando el asiento del copiloto. Conteniendo mi enojo, subí y me puse el cinturón

-¿no tienes dinero para comprarte otro?- pregunte, mordazmente

Ella sonrió, mientras se enfilaba a la carretera

-este tiene un significado emocional querida, si no ya lo hubiese cambiado- conteste. Suspire y me relaje mientras ella llegaba a los 210 k/h

En este momento, solo podía pensar en Reneesme


	9. Yo ya tengo una familia

Capítulo 8

Reneesme POV

Llegar a Volterra fue sencillo. Simplemente nade en línea recta cerca de 2 horas, que fue cuando llegue a unas rejas. Trate de sacar la cabeza del agua, ya que yo si necesitaba respirar, pero un tipo de pared me lo impedía. Sin dejar que el pánico me dominase, nade hacia atrás hasta que la luz del sol ilumino el agua de nuevo. Ahora sí, saque la cabeza. Deje el aire entrar en mis pulmones con agradecimiento, ya que llevaba cerca de 30 minutos sin respirar. Mire a mi alrededor y reconocí la aeropista. Había llegado a Volterra. Me aproxime a la orilla, subiendo un poco torpe la escalinata hasta que por fin salí. Gire la cabeza, buscando la entrada. A lo lejos, vi a un vampiro. Sonreí y me acerque a él. Su olor me era desconocido, pero si estaba en Volterra debía ser un amigo, a no ser que… ¿era mi padre?

Con el recelo a mil, me puse detrás de él y lo llame

-Disculpe señor ¿Podría decirme su nombre?- pregunte, tomándolo por sorpresa. Se giró y pude ver bien su cara

Era muy alto, tanto como el tío Feliz y su cabello era negro y ligeramente rizado. Al igual que yo, tenía hoyuelos. Me sonrió

-Mi nombre es Emmett pequeña ¿tu quién eres? ¿Por qué estas mojada?- pregunto

Fruncí el ceño. Mi padre no se llamaba Emmett

-Mi nombre es Vanessa- conteste, sabiendo que Nessie era un buen diminutivo para Vanessa- Estoy mojada porque nade desde parís hasta acá por el canal-conteste

Él se echó a reír, con una risa fuerte y estruendosa

-¿Nadaste todo eso? Tienes resistencia pequeña- dijo

Inmediatamente, me cayó bien

-Emmett- se escuchó a lo lejos. Me gire al dueño de la voz y vi a una mujer rubia despampanante caminar hacia nosotros. Era alta, delgada, muy parecida a tía Heidi, pero con unos asombrosos ojos dorados. Como los míos. Como los de Emmett. Hasta ahorita pensaba en eso

-Hola pequeña- me saludo, con una armoniosa voz, sonriéndome con dulzura. Se puso en cuclillas para quedar a mi altura

-Hola señora- conteste, sonriendo

-No por favor, no me llames señora, llámame Rosalie o Rose- dijo, acariciando mis rizos con añoranza. Inmediatamente me sentí rara.

Me aleje un poco y me gire Emmett

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué hacen el Volterra? – pregunte, un tanto desesperada, por algún motivo me sentía inquieta, en peligro

-¿También te sientes desesperada? Es por obra de nuestro tonto hermano- Fue lo único que dijo, mientras señalaba a un tipo rubio que se acercaba a nosotros, teniendo al lado a una chica pequeña como tía Jane y por lo visto, igual de hiperactiva

-¡Hola Nessie! Es un gusto conocerte al fin querida- dijo la enana pelinegra, estrechándome en sus brazos

-¿Qué…?- alcance a decir

-Alice, ella es Vanessa, no Reneesme, no confundas a la pobre niña- dijo Emmett, algo enojado.

La nombrada Alice lo miro extrañada

-Vanessa no he su nombre, enorme cabeza de chorlito, ella es Reneesme Carlie Cullen, nuestra sobrina- dijo, mirando desafiante al grandote. Me tense y me aleje de ella

-¿Ustedes son los Cullen?- pregunte, dolida. No podía creer que esa gente tan amable pudiera ser tan dañina

Alice asintió

-Yo soy tu tía Alice, él es mi marido el tío Jasper, ese grandote es el tío Emmett y la rubia de allá es la tía Rose. Tus abuelos, Carlisle y Esme están adentro, pero se mueren por conocerte…

-¿Dónde está Edward?- pregunte, fríamente, interrumpiéndola a mitad de la frase.

-¿Tu padre? El está con…una conocida en la sala de música- contesto Alice

-Él no es mi padre, yo no tengo padre. Mis abuelos son Aro, Marco, Cayo, Suplicia y Atesora, no quienes ustedes dicen. Mis tíos son Jane, Alec, Félix, Demetri, Heidi, Gianni, Chelsea y Corín, no ustedes. Así que no me traten con tanta familiaridad porque no quiero llevarme con ustedes- dije, fríamente

Ellos me miraron, entre asombrados y dolidos

-pero ¿Qué fue lo que te hicimos?- pregunto Jasper

-A mi nada, pero no quiero terminar con el corazón roto como mi mama- conteste. Di media vuelta y entre por la puerta rumbo a la segunda torre, donde estaba la sala de música. Ahí, ajustaría una que otra cuenta

**_si les gusto háganme lo saber con rewiew u.u lamento haber tardado en actualizar pero se me fue el Internet y he andado como marginada por no subir. un abrazo y nos vemos en la proxima actualización UuUr_**


	10. Eterno Dolor

Capítulo 9

Edward Pov

Pude escuchar unos pasos ligeros acercarse a la sala de música. Hastiado, me di la vuelta para echar a Joanne pero no era ella la que había entrado. En su lugar, una pequeña de 6 años camino con paso decidido hacia mí. Trate de leer su mente, pero estaba bloqueada, justo como la de Bella.

-¿Eres Edward?- pregunto, con una dulce y aguda voz que destilaba veneno. Hacia mí. Su padre

Asentí ligeramente, sin habla. Ella suspiro

Se veía tan malditamente tierna

-¿sabes quién soy?- pregunto de nuevo, mirándome con esos bellos ojos color chocolate que heredó de su madre

-Eres mi hija- conteste, con la voz llena de emoción. Ella hizo una mueca

-técnicamente sí, pero preferiría que me llames Reneesme, ya que no te veo como un padre- dijo, hiriéndome con cada palabra

-Por supuesto- fue lo único que dije

Ella torció la boca de nuevo, haciendo un puchero

-he venido a pedirte que te vayas de Volterra y no vuelvas nunca más- dijo. Alce la mirada, confundido

-Nessie, yo…-

-Reneesme- me corrigió. Suspire

-Reneesme, yo no puedo irme. He venido para quedarme- dije, sin saber cómo explicarle esto a una niña de 3 años que aparentaba 6

-Sé que te casaste con una tipa y que estas de luna de miel aquí, así que te pido que te vayas a otro lugar o tendré que echarte por la fuerza-la brusquedad de sus palabras no quedaban bien con su tono de voz

Sonreí

-¿planeas echarme- pregunte, divertido. Pero la sonrisa se borro de mi rostro cuando la vi apretar los puños y bajar la cabeza. Cuando volvió a alzarla, sus ojitos estaban anegados en lagrimas

-¿Crees que estoy jugando?- pregunto con la voz temblorosa

-No…Nunca pensé eso hija, yo…

-¡No soy tu hija! ¡Te fuiste, dejaste a mama, me dejaste! No te preocupaste por nosotras durante todos estos años y ahora vienes como si nada. No pensé que pudieses ser tan descarado…yo…

-¡Reneesme!- se escuchó. Nos giramos al mismo tiempo para ver a Bella entrar presurosa a la habitación.

-¿Mama?- susurro, mirando al piso.

Bella se acercó a la niña y examino su rostro fijamente. Al ver las huellas que dejaron sus lágrimas, se giró a mí y me taladro con la mirada

-No te quiero cerca de mi hija Cullen, ella no es nada tuyo y tú no tienes cupo en su vida. Así que te suplico, si es necesario, que te vayas tú y tu familia lo antes posible- Su voz, que tanto había añorado desde que nos reencontramos, destilaba un odio un mayor que el de mi hija

-Quiero empezar de nuevo- susurre

Alce la mirada para ver sus rostros. Me acerque a Reneesme y acaricie su mejilla suavemente, antes de ser detenido por Bella

-Ya es tarde para eso Edward- susurro. Mi corazón se rompió, en el sentido más literal de la palabra

-Entiendo- fue lo único que pude decir

Bella tomo a Reneesme de la mano y salieron juntas de la habitación, quedándome con el alma destrozada por ver a las dos mujeres de mi vida dejándome como en su momento, yo deje a una

_**Espero que les guste el cap, se que estoy haciendo sufrir a Edward un tanto mas de lo previsto pero se lo merece -.- actualizare mañana con un capitulo mucho mas largo, gracias por sus review que me animan montones a actualizar. Besos UuUr**_


	11. Pequeña, tonta y tierna embustera

Capítulo 10

Bella POV.

Camine con paso rápido a la habitación de Nessie. La ira y el dolor se mezclaban en mi interior, dejándome abrumada y desesperada. Si yo ya no sentía nada por el ¿Por qué me dolía el dejarle partir? ¿Por qué experimente esa sensación de paz al verlo acariciar a nuestra hija?

"TU hija" me recordó una voz. Negué con la cabeza. Estaba avergonzada de mi misma

Entramos al cuarto e inmediatamente encare a Reneesme

-¿Por qué cometiste esta locura? ¿Acaso no sabes que una niña pequeña como tu corre sola, sin importar que seas hibrida?- mi voz se mantuvo en un tono calmado, mi rostro estaba frio e inexpresivo, pero mis manos, cerradas fuertemente en puños demostraban lo furiosas que estaba

Y esa furia aumento al ver que Reneesme me ignoraba. En vez de mirarme o mirar al piso, no dejaba de acariciarse la mejilla, justo en el mismo lugar donde Edward la había acariciado. Mierda

Calmándome de inmediato, me acerque a ella y me agache, quedando a su altura. La tome delicadamente por los hombros

-¿Estas bien cariño?- pregunte ansiosa

Ella asintió, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

-Él nos ama mama- susurro. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos

-¿Qué dices pequeña? ¿De dónde sacas esa idea?- pregunte, ligeramente nerviosa. Ella se limitó a sonreír, con esas sonrisas tan encantadoras que poseía

-Cuando me toco lo sentí, el de verdad está arrepentida mama, nos quiere de vuelta- dijo, dejando que la emoción se adueñara de su voz y prontamente de ella, por los ligeros saltitos que daba. Negué con la cabeza

-Las dos sabemos que tu don no es exacto cariño, tu solo interpretas las emociones mas no sabes porque son- dije, tratando de sonar segura, pero una pequeña semillita de esperanza ya se había instalado en mi cabeza.

-No mama, yo sé de donde vienen esos sentimientos, lo mejor será hablar con él y tratar de resolver esto…- dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Usando mi velocidad vampírica, me adelante y bloquee la salida

-No Reneesme, te prohíbo terminantemente que te acerques a Edward- dije severa, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Ella suspiro

-Mami, por favor, muévete- dijo, sonando ligeramente desesperada

No me moví. Ella me devolvió la mirada retadora y al final suspiro

-De acuerdo, si no te molesta, me gustaría acomodar mis cosas- dijo, mirando las maletas previamente traídas gracias a Juliette

Alce una ceja, interrogante

-¿Tu haciendo alguna obligación casera? ¿Quién eres?- pregunte medio en broma. Ella me mostro una sonrisa presumida

-Déjame decirte que ya se hacer mi cama- dijo, con suficiencia

Soltando una carcajada, bese su cabeza y Salí de la habitación. Conociéndola, en cuanto pasaran unos minutos, trataría de escapar, así que me senté en el piso justo frente a su puerta. Estaba distraída jugando con el dobladillo de mi falda que no me percate que la habitación estaba muy silenciosa. Preocupada, toque la puerta y al no recibir respuesta, la abrí

La habitación estaba completamente vacía y el gran ventanal estaba abierto. Me próxima a el y vi a Reneesme caer con gracia en el pasto y después correr hacia la entrada. Se había escapado.

_**¿Que les parece el radical cambio de Reneesme? ¿Deberian perdonarlo o no? haganme saber su opinion con un review por favor. Besos UuUr**_


	12. Nota (urgente)

_**Hay que ponernos de acuerdo.**_

_**Unas quieren un final feliz y otras quieren un final depresivo. yo ya tengo mi final, pero el punto es complacerlas chicas, asi que una de dos: o hago dos historias (cada una con su respectivo final) o dependiendo del censo, es el final. haganme saber su respuesta con un review. Besos UuUr**_


	13. Una esperanzador conversación

Capitulo 11

Edward POV

Definitivamente estaba jodido. El dolor de ser atacado por más de 200 vampiros no se comparaba en nada con el dolor de ver a mis amores partir.

Con los pies descalzos, me dedique a pasear por los grandes jardines, imaginándolas junto a mí, jugando y riendo. Durante una fracción de segundo, pude ver a Reneesme revolcándose sobre el pasto, con Bella haciéndole cosquillas de manera encantadora. Me acerque para unirme al juego, solo para darme cuenta de que no había nada, solo era una alucinación de mi mente. Suspire y me encamine al castillo

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- escuche. Me gire hacia la dueña de la voz. Una mujer rubia y escultural me miraba, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho

-Eso a usted no le incumbe- conteste, hastiado. La desconocida alzo una ceja y soltó una pequeña carcajada

-Pues si pretendes largarte de nuevo, sí que me incumbe- contesto. ¿Qué?

-Comencemos presentándonos, Edward Cullen- dije, estrechando su mano

-Juliette Piamonte- contesto, devolviéndome el apretón.

-¿Acaso usted es la dueña de la compañía Piamonte Inc.?- pregunte, curioso. Ella asintió

-Si gustas, podemos quedar luego para alzar mi ego, ahorita quiero hablarte de Isabella- dijo

-¿Usted que sabe de ella?- pregunte.

-En primer lugar, tutéame, tendré casi 600 años pero aparento unos 25, en segundo lugar, Isabella es como una hermana para mí, como una hija, en tercer lugar, se mucho de ella, cosas que ella misma ni siquiera sabe, por eso considere apropiado saber tus planes- contesto. Okey, si esta mujer sabía todo de Bella y lo que yo había hecho ¿Por qué no se me lanzaba a la yugular?

-Pues porque sé que a Bella no le agraria mucho la idea, y antes de que pienses mal, no leí tu mente, hablaste en voz alta- si hubiera sido capaz de sonrojarme, lo habría echo

-Yo le amo- dije, seguro. Era la única cosa que sabía con seguridad

-Lo sé, y ella te ama a ti, pero eres un reverendo idiota que la lio por completo- aunque era cierto, el insulto estaba de más

-Sé que tal vez pienses que Bella me ama solo por nuestra hija, pero no has visto como me mira. El odio en su mirada es demasiado fuerte, jamás me perdonara…

-¿Y qué es lo que harás al respecto?- pregunto. Fruncí el ceño, confundido

-Lo único que me queda, marcharme. No me quedare si sigo lastimándolas- conteste, dejando más que obvio él porque

Ella se echó a reír

-Definitivamente, eres un idiota Eddy ¿No has pensado que tal vez ella no quiere que te vayas?- el tono de su voz me molesto, me sentía como un niño pequeño al que había que regañar. Pero en cuanto procese sus palabras reaccione

-¿Crees que ella me perdone?- pregunte, al borde del colapso

-Si te pones las pilas y comienzas a rogar por él, tal vez, en el siguiente milenio, lo logres. Pero si te vas y la dejas otra vez, DEJANDO TAMBIEN a Reneesme, definitivamente estarás en la lista negra no solo de Bella, también de los Vulturi y en la mía- su voz se vio cortada por un chillón grito

-¡Y en la mía!- me gire a Reneesme, que se acercaba a nosotros con una sonrisa en el rostro. Me puse a su altura en cuanto estuvo a mi lado y sonreí

-¿Crees que algún día me perdones?- pregunte. Ella amplio su sonrisa

-Ya lo hice Edward…Papa- la emoción me invadió. Sin poder contenerme, estreche su pequeño cuerpo contra el mío, olfateando su dulce olor a vainilla. Idéntico al mío. Correspondió mi abrazo un segundo y se separó, mirándome seriamente a los ojo

-Pero naturalmente, te debes separar de Joanne- mierda. En toda la emoción, me había olvidado por completo de mi "amada" esposa. Suspire, abatido

-Eso no será tan fácil cariño, yo le debo mucho a Joanne- conteste. Inmediatamente dejo de sonreír

-Si no te separas de ella, no te perdonare nunca- dijo, adoptando un tono de voz similar al de Juliette.

-Definitivamente nos separaremos pequeña, no tengas duda de eso- escuche. A un lado de Juliette, estaba Joanne. Su rostro, normalmente furibundo e irritable, estaba pacifico, casi en paz. Una pequeña sonrisa (la primera que le veía) adornaba su cara. Se acercó a mí y me tomo de las manos.

-No me debes ya nada Edward, esa deuda esta saldada- susurro. Mire a Reneesme, que miraba de mala manera a Joanne por su excesiva proximidad a mí

-Vámonos hija, dejemos a los tortolos en su momento-Mierda, y mil veces mierda. Me solté de Joanne rápidamente, mirando a Isabella, desesperado

-Bella yo…- negó con la cabeza

-No necesito tus explicaciones Edward, Nessie y yo nos retiramos- contesto, prácticamente jalando a la niña al castillo.

Iba a replicar algo cuando Joanne se me adelanto

-Isabella Swan, necesito hablar contigo- su voz, anhelando, hizo que Bella se detuviera por unos segundos

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted, señora Cullen- contesto, in girarse

-¡Pero yo no soy la señora Cullen! Todo eso no fue más que una farsa, Edward y yo nunca nos casamos- mira a Joane, asombrado. Por su mirada me di cuenta de que planeaba contarle todo a Bella. Me tense al escucharla comenzar

-Todo empezó el 13 de septiembre. Mi marido (vampiro) y yo (en ese entonces humana) paseábamos por el bosque cuando Edward lo mato

_**Se que todas odian a Joanne y su actitud, asi que espero que con el prox capitulo entiendan mas su actitud asquerosa. Tambien, se especifica el porque Edward dejo a Bella, ojala puedan perdonarlo. Sobre mi nota, la mayoria de las que comentaron (Gracias infinitas por ello) decidieron un final feliz, que es el que yo originalmente me habia planteado, pero opte por hacer unn cap extra, que seria el final alternativo. Gracias por sus comentarios, no saben la emocion que siento cada que me llega uno nuevo UuUr Besos**_


	14. Una Cruda Confesión

Cap. ¿?

Bella POV

Me quede helada ante la confesión que acababa de escuchar. Mire a Edward interrogante. Dio un paso hacia Joanne

-Joanne por favor, no sigas- susurro. Extendió una mano lentamente hacia ella, como si temiese que se la arrebatara de un mordisco.

Ella le miro enojada y se alejó de él. Se giró hacia mí y me sonrió

-Esa noche Isabella, mientras tú te revolcabas amorosamente con este idiota, yo hacía lo mismo con mi marido Dominik solo que en el bosque, de manera salvaje y nada piadosa. Por fin, después de mucho suplicarle, había accedido a transformarme en vampiro, ya que después de 5 años de matrimonio se había dado cuenta lo propensa que soy a las enfermedades, por lo que lo celebramos con una última noche de pasión en el bosque. Terminado el acto, por ahí de las 4:35 am, cometí el error de sacar mi lado artístico. Estudie teatro 3 años en New York querida, y en una muy buena representación de Drácula fue como conocí a Dominik. Bromeamos un rato diciendo los diálogos y justo antes de morderme grite "¡no clavéis vuestros colmillos en mi garganta vampiro!"- Joanne se echó a reír mientras que sus ojos enrojecían por las lágrimas que no podía sacar - y ahí acabo todo. Me mordió y caí al piso, retorciéndome de dolor. Grite muy poco, porque no quería espantarlo pero el ya no estaba. Solo había una hoguera morada que emanaba un dulzón olor y un vampiro de ojos dorados que me decía que todo iba a estar bien.- su voz fallo a la par de sus rodillas. Al estar más cerca, extendí mis brazos para que no se azotara en el piso, pero era tarde. Estaba echa un ovillo en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas y gimiendo desesperadamente.

Mis instintos maternos emergieron al ver su dolor, por lo que me arrodille su lado y la abrace con dulzura

-¡Yo solo quería…pasar mi vida con el! ¡Hacernos antiguos juntos como la pareja que éramos! ¿Por qué me lo tuvo que quitar? ¿Por qué no me mato a mi después?- sus gritos eran desesperados y sus movimientos frenéticos. Se soltó de mi abrazo y se levantó rápidamente, señalando acusadoramente a Edward

-Tú me quitaste lo que más amo ¿Por qué no hago yo lo mismo? "Bella, mi Bella" todos los malditos días pronuncias su nombre, extrañándola con locura como yo a Dominik. Viviendo una farsa solo para encubrir tu mala cara, dime ¿Qué me impide matar a la vampira y a la mocosita? Así estaríamos a mano "amor mío"- el veneno de su voz era tal que incluso Edward retrocedió. Ya era mi hora de intervenir

-Por que nosotras no hemos hecho nada malo Joanne. Mi pequeña y yo hemos vivido en la completa ignorancia, ella ni siquiera sabía quién es su padre. Comprendo tu dolor, yo también he sufrido. Cuando él me dejo, mi mundo se fue con él. Siempre con baja autoestima, me preguntaba que había hecho mal, que era tan terrible en mi para que me repudiara, más nunca encontré respuesta. Al menos, al morir Dominik, tu sabias que te amaba con locura. Nunca pensaste en suicidarte por que tu vida no tenía sentido si él no te amaba. Nunca acariciaste tu vientre de embarazada preguntándote como una criaturita tan amada podía venir de un padre sin corazón. Jamás ignoraste a tu hija cuando te preguntaba por su padre, solo para no decirle lo que sientes, porque si, duele más saber que no te ama y está vivo, a saber que te amo hasta el último aliento de su vida- mi voz se rompió en la última palabra.

Joanne bajo la vista.

-Quiero terminar con esto Bella, quiero poder ser libre de este dolor pero no puedo. Ni siquiera tengo un lugar para llorarlo- gimoteo.

Acercándome de nuevo, logre posar mis brazos sobre sus hombros.

-Cualquier lugar sirve para eso querida, porque él te acompaña a donde quiera que estés- susurre, sintiendo como sus temblores disminuían

Joanne asintió y después de lo que pareció un largo rato, hablo

-Quiero irme por mi lado. Quiero dejar de fingir y empezar a ser feliz- susurro. Sonreí, emocionada.

-Es lo mejor que puedes hacer dulzura, venga que hay que hacer las maletas- dije, jalándola al interior del castillo

-Pero Edward esta…- replico

-Edward está esperando aquí, como niño bueno. Ahora andando- insistí. Por egoísta que suene, deseaba que Joanne se marchara lo antes posible. No por celos o por tonterías como esa, pero la manera en que vio a mi niña me asusto por un instante.

Gire la cabeza unos segundos para ver a Nessie y lo que vi me dejo impactada: Edward cargando a la niña, ambos abrazados y entre risas. Por más que quise evitarlo, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, un tipo de sonrisa que hace mucho no me salía: Una llena de esperanza

Chicas! Realmente lo lamento, he andado super liada con todo lo existente en mi vida asi que ni tiempo de escribir tuve. Espero que le haya gustado y si lo hizo (que eso espero UuUr) dejenme un Review con sus opiniones, realmente las leo y las aprecio muchisimo

Un abrazo enorme

Escritora Solitaria


	15. Pequeño Paraíso

Capitulo ¿?

Bella Pov

La despedida había sido dura, al menos en mi caso. Joanne estaba deshecha en sollozos por lo mucho que extrañaría a la familia y la estabilidad, pero tanto Edward como el resto de los Cullen se veían aliviados con su partida. Supongo que estaban igual cuando me dejaron atrás. Ahora mismo, mientras yo me encargaba de asuntos de poca relevancia (organizar mi alcoba) ellos estaban muertos de la risa por la ida de Joanne. Malditos

Si bien era cierto que yo también la quería lejos (por la seguridad de mi hija) la verdad es que no disfrutaba su ida como ellos. Suspire y me puse de pie. El piso lo enceraba a la japonesa, hincada y a mano ya que quedaba más bonito. La razón por la que limpiaba mi alcoba y mandaba a Reneesme a ordenar la suya era simple: Me recordaba a esas bellas tardes junto a mi padre en Forks

Desde mi desaparición, papa no volvió a ser el mismo. Solo una ocasión lo vi y fue hace 1 año, justo el día de mi cumpleaños. Pensé que tal vez se quedaría solo en casa pero no fue así, se vistió de gala y fue a un lindo restaurante de Seattle. Ceno en una mesa para dos estando completamente solo y pidió dos platillos a pesar de que solo comiso uno. Pago la cuenta y fue a una tienda de chicas, donde compro un lindo bolso y una cartera a juego, solo para dejarla sobre mi cama, que estaba exactamente igual de desordenada como la había dejado. Llamo por teléfono a mi madre y hablaron un rato. Después de eso, se fue a la cama a llorar a lágrima suelta. Creo que es más que obvio que mi corazón se rompió con eso. Regrese a Volterra no sin antes llevarme la bolsa y la cartera, accesorios que nunca utilizaría pero siempre guardaría.

Contenido mi tristeza, Salí de mi cuarto para ir al de Reneesme para supervisar sus avances. Al llegar, lo primero que note fue que el cuarto estaba impecable, cosa rara ya que esta señorita terminaba pidiendo auxilio a las 3 horas. Lo segundo que note es que no estaba sola en el cuarto. Frente a su enorme closet y clasificando la ropa por marca y color, estaban Alice y Rosalie.

-Tienes que disculparme sobrina, pero esto no va con esto- dijo Alice, mirando de mala manera el vestido que mi hija sostenía en sus manos

-Pues si lo miras desde la perspectiva de que tengo 3 años con apariencia de 6, es muy lógico que no lleve zapatos de tacón- replico mi pequeña, haciendo un tierno puchero

Rosalie sonrió ante ello y paso una mano por el cabello de Nessie. Las 3 giraron hacia mi cuando cerré la puerta de la habitación. Inmediatamente, tanto Alice como Rosalie se pusieron delante de mí

La primera en romper el silencio fue Alice

-¿Puedo abrazarte Bella?- pregunto tímidamente, algo realmente raro en ella. La había extrañado mucho

Asentí con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa se instalaba en mi rostro. Sus pequeños y menudos brazos se enlazaron en mi cintura mientras su cabeza se escondía en mi cuello.

-¡Oh Bella! ¡No sabes cómo te hemos echado de menos!- dijo, separándose momentos después.

Rosalie se acercó y movió a Alice a un lado. Y así, sin previo aviso, me abrazo. La sorpresa fue tal que me costó devolverle el abrazo

-También te he extrañado. No es divertido molestar a la enana como lo es molestarte a ti- esboce una sonrisa. Nos separamos y por un momento, me sentí como en casa.

Me acerque a mi hija y bese su frente

-Quedo bonito tu cuarto, así que puedes ir de caza con tu ti Jane- le dije, sabiendo que Jane la había invitado al bosque por la temporada de osos. A mi pequeña se le iluminaron los ojos

-Gracias mami- dijo abrazándome. Me soltó y bese su frente nuevamente. Después de despedirme de Alice y Rosalie, Salí y me dirigí a la sala de estar de Aro

Lo encontré cuando iba de salida y pude alcanzarlo

-Papa- lo llame, esperando

Me miro y sonrió con esa sonrisa tan enigmática que tenia

-Isabella, me alegro que estés en mejor estado- dijo, acercándose y tomando mis manos entre las suyas. Sonreí dulcemente y asentí

-Solo estaba preocupada por la Sra. Joanne Cullen padre, estoy bien ahora- dije, sabiendo que una sonrisa vendría de nuevo

Para mi sorpresa, no sonrió. Soltó mis manos y suspiro

-Parece ser que vas a dejarnos Isabella, eso nos matara un poco ¿Sabes? Además te llevarías a mi nieta adorada, la luz y alegría de este palacio…-

-¿Dejarlos? ¿Por qué haría algo como eso?- pregunte extrañada

-Te iras con los Cullen dulzura, es más que obvio. No me opongo aunque perderé a un valioso elemento en mi guardia y muchísimo más valioso en mi familia, pero no puedo obligarte a quedarte- dijo comprensivo, aunque el dolor en su voz era notorio

-No tengo idea de donde sacas eso, la verdad- me queje, mostrando mi inconformidad con un puchero que provoco una sonrisa en Aro

-Si crees que puedes esconderme algo estas mal, no se me escapa nada- dijo, dándose un pequeño golpe en la sien, haciendo referencia a su poder. Así que por eso me había tomado de las manos. Viejo zorro

-Eso es trampa- me queje. El solo rio y se alejó un paso

-No tomes decisiones precipitadas con la cabeza echa un caos. Medítalo y decide sabiamente mientras yo voy a ver a mi adorada esposa

-¡Esposa que lleva media hora esperando!- grito Suplicia desde el cuarto. Aro sonrió y desapareció en la habitación

Con la cabeza más liada que hace un rato, camine hacia el jardín trasero a contemplar el cielo

Mi amor por Edward era más que obvio. A pesar de lo que paso, siempre supe que si el regresaba yo me le pegaría como lapa para no dejarlo ir de nuevo, aunque no contaba con una Sra. Cullen en medio. Verdad era que mi corazón de piedra se había agitado al ver a los dos amores de mi vida juntos y riendo, pero había muchas cosas que decir y mucho que meditar, tal y como lo dijo Aro, pero esta era una decisión de 2. Decidida, entre al castillo y corrí por los pasillos persiguiendo el dulce aroma que Edward dejaba al pasar, una exótica mezcla de vainilla y canela. El aroma me llevo a la sala de música, de donde salía una hermosa y muy conocida melodía: Mi nana. Los recuerdos me embargaron y me deje caer de rodillas en la entrada, sujetando mi cabeza entre las manos y tratando de calmar mi dolor. La nana dejo de sonar y dos manos me jalaron hacia ese cuerpo que años antes había sido mi fiel almohada. Edward. Trate de forcejear pero me sujeto con mano de hierro y me acerco a su pecho, por lo que deje de resistirme y envolví mis manos en su cuello y escondí mi cabeza en su pecho, deleitándome con su aroma

-Bella…- susurro en mi oído. Estaba a punto de morir

-Todavía tenemos mucho de qué hablar- murmure sin soltarlo. El suspiro

-Lo sé, pero déjame disfrutar de esto- susurro. Entonces, sus manos soltaron mi cintura y subieron por mi cuerpo hasta quedar en mi cabeza. Lentamente, me jalo hacia él, mezclando nuestros alientos y volviéndolos uno, como siempre había sido. Finalmente, su labio rozó los míos y me beso.

Antes, sus labio eran fríos y entumían los míos si el contacto duraba más de 2 segundos, pero ahora, con la misma temperatura, se sentían cálido y suaves en los míos. Antes, mi corazón comenzaba a palpitar como un colibrí batiendo las alas y mi cara se ponía roja y caliente. Ahora, mi corazón era una piedra fría y dura, pero notoriamente menos dolorosa que hace unos segundos. Antes, los besos duraban lo mismo que un respiro para que no me diera una combustión espontánea, Ahora, sus labios se movían con los míos a un ritmo desenfrenado sin detenernos siquiera para respirar. Antes sus besos eran llenos de amor y dulzura, afortunadamente eso no había cambiado.

Nos separamos segundos después, jadeando por un aire que no necesitábamos.

-Te amo tanto Bella- susurro, atrayéndome de nuevo hacia el

Bese suavemente la comisura de sus labios

-Yo también te amo Edward-

El tiempo para hablar seria mañana, ahora solo quiero disfrutar de este pequeño paraíso.

Me disuclpo por mi retraso, sinceramente no tengo perdón. Esta semana actualizare y espero terminarla para entonces. Gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia, tienen mi gratitud eterna xD

Besos

EscritoraSolitaria


	16. -EXTRA-

Capitulo ¿?

Bella POV

Suspire profundamente cual colegiala mientras veía a Edward jugar con nuestra hija. Había pasado solo dos días desde la partida de Joanne y el momento de hablar sobre nosotros no había llegado, ya sea porque Papa me puso una misión o simplemente, no queríamos arruinar esos preciosos momentos junto a Reneesme con una pelea. Contuve el aliento mientras Edward la lanzaba al aire. Sentí mi estómago encogerse cada vez más hasta que finalmente la atrapo con suavidad, riendo a carcajadas junto con mi nena.

-Edward, con más cuidado- dije con un hilo de voz, sabiendo que lo volvería a hacer. El me miro y esbozo esa sonrisa tan suya, tan arrebatadora, que casi que quedo sin aliento

-Tienes razón Bella, lo siento- dijo. Dejo a Nessie en el suelo y se hinco para estar a su altura

-Pero papa…- Comenzó a quejarse mi pequeña. Sonreí al ver ese fruncimiento de cejas, tan similar al de Charlie.

-Shhh, ya sé, pero no queremos que mami se enfadó y nos rete ¿verdad?- dijo, con voz dulce

Reneesme torció los ojos

-Mama me reta por todo- ah, que dramática hija tengo

-Lo sé- ¿Qué?- así que mejor hagamos algo por lo que valga la pena ser retados- esto último lo dijo, formando una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Aire por favor

La sonrisa con la que le correspondió Reneesme fue deslumbrante.

-¡Ah nadar!- grito, empezando a correr al rio, seguida de Edward que ya iba quitándose la camisa en el camino. Se giró unos segundos y me la lanzo a la cara. Sonreí tontamente mientras negaba con la cabeza

-¿Por qué no nos acompañas?- dijo. Sin darme cuenta, se había acercado al punto de susurrarme en el oído con voz ronca -¿No quieres nadar conmigo?

Sentí un calor antiguo pero familiar en el vientre. Dios no.

Sonreí, ocultando mi excitación y le di un pequeño beso en la comisura del labio.

-Lo siento, pero no le voy a eso de hacer exhibicionismo, mucho menos frente a mi hija- conteste, logrando que mi voz no se enronqueciera como la de él. En cuanto mencione a Reneesme, se le borro la sonrisa, solo para recuperarla un segundo después

-Tal vez a la tía Alice le gustaría cuidar a la bebe mientras los adultos juegan- sugirió, de manera insistente. Solté una carcajada y negué.

\- Si vas a nadar ve, no vas a obtener una respuesta afirmativa de mi parte, al menos en esto- dije

Suspiro y me beso castamente en los labios.

-Tienes razón, tenemos que hablar- dicho esto, corrió a su típica velocidad vampírica para llegar al rio con mi niña. Una vez fuera de mi vista, me lleve su camisa a la cara e inhale profundamente. Oh Edward.

_**Me disculpo enormemente por la tardanza. no tengo excusa, simplemente no me salia nada para escribir. lamentablemente, me he cambiado de escuela y quede en el turno vespertino, lo cual acorta mi dia de maneras imposibles, pero hare o que deba hacer para actualizar lo mas pronto posible. Esto no es un capitulo, seria mas bien un pequeño extra, lo que paso despues de la ida de Joanne. ¿Que creen que deberia hacer? cortrle de una vez con el final feliz o le ponemos un poco mas de drama UuUr**_

_**Cualquier duda, queja, aclaracion o cualquer cosita, me la pueden decir por PM o en un review. tambien, si tienen alguna duda sbre Crepusculo en general, no duden consultarmela, me considero ampliamente informada en el tema xD **_

_**Un beso enorme y muchas gracias por su apoyo**_

_**Escritora Solitaria**_


	17. Haciendo Planes

Capitulo 14

Bella POV

\- Sinceramente Isabella, no sé qué piensas conseguir con esto- se quejó Jane. Suspire y seguí con mi labor

\- Sinceramente Jane, no sé por qué piensas que quiero algo por hacerlo- le seguí, deseando que se callara y me dejara termina

Alzo una ceja, interrogante

\- Creo que se diferenciar un alma bien intencionada y tu Isa, no lo pareces- levanto su pequeño cuerpo del sillón y se acercó a mi

\- No entiendo porque es malo limpiar el closet de mi mejor amiga- me queje, desempolvando los zapatos que tenía en mis manos.

Aunque si había un motivo, no se para que me mentía. Desde la bella escena con Reneesme y las palabras lujuriosas de Edward, mi mente simplemente no abarcaba más. Si solo pudiéramos estar a solas… no es que pensara lanzarme a el cual mujer desesperada, simplemente le daría la oportunidad de hablar y hacerle pensar que debía seducirme cuando yo indirectamente, ya lo había seducido a él. Claro que esto no es fácil con una pequeñuela de 6 años (al menos físicamente) rondando por la casa. Así que esa tortura de limpiar zapatos y clasificar la ropa por color, diseñador y temporada, valía la pena si conseguía que Jane se llevara a Reneesme unos días a Venecia.

No es que no quisiera a mi hija cerca, simplemente necesitaba un momento de "adultos" con su papa. O talvez dos. O tres. O los que alcancen una vez logrado mi objetivo.

\- En fin, no es necesario que hagas esto, todavía te debo aquel favor por lo del tipejo ese- me recordó, estremeciéndose.

Maldita sea mi memoria. Hace 2 meses, Jane y yo decidimos salir a divertirnos "humanamente" en el amplio significado de la palabra. Pubs nocturnos de lujo, botellas carísimas que ni probamos, bailar sobre nuestros tacones de 15 cm hasta el amanecer… cosas típicas que cualquier vampiresa hace cuando tiene a Demetri de niñera. El punto es que, esa noche, un tipo asqueroso y con aliento a mierda se acercó con claras intenciones a Jane, que no aparentaba más de 14 años. Este asco de tipo, trato de toquetearla y cumplir sus intenciones. Obviamente, si Jane estuviese en sus 5 sentidos jamás lo hubiera permitido, pero este tipo termino siendo la tea cantante más exquisita que Jane había olido. La noche termino conmigo y con Jane arrastrando a ese tipo, noqueado, a algún lugar donde Jane pudiera cenar. Por el simple hecho de obligarme a tocar aquel cuerpo asqueroso, Jane me termino debiendo la vida.

Sonriendo amablemente, solté sus zapatos rojos y me levante, desempolvando mis janes. La escuche bufar mientras salía de su cuarto

\- ¿Al final que querías?- grito, siguiéndome por el pasillo.

\- ¿te gustaría ir a Venecia por 3 días? Conseguí pases para ti y para Reneesme…

\- Mientras tú y Edward se quedan a hacer "cosas de adultos", si si si, ya todo el palacio sabe de vuestra conversación, así que no pongas cara de sorprendida

\- Pero…pero yo pensé que…

\- ¿Qué tomarías al toro por los cuernos? Cariño, él YA me dio los boletos desde esa misma tarde- la sonrisa malévola en su rostro me mostro la verdad

\- ¿estas mintiendo?- pregunte, decidiendo si enojarme o reírme. La carcajada cristalina que soltó me animo a reír con ella

\- ¡Claro que estoy de joda! En serio, si no te conociera desde hace años, me hubiera creído lo de "bienintencionada". Pero tengo tu clave de seguridad, y la compra de dos boletos a Venecia con mi nombre y el de Reneesme, aparte del desastre que tienes en el cajón de la lencería me dijeron que algo querías, y que ese algo implicaba a tu Cullen

Sonreí, aliviada

\- Entonces ¿lo harás?- pregunte

\- No tengo de otra, la semana de la moda será en Venecia este año. Tengo que adelantarme y tantear el terreno, saber dónde son las verdaderas tiendas- contesto, encogiéndose de hombres. Dios, como la quería.

La abrace y corrí al cuarto de Reneesme para hacer su maleta. Definitivamente, tenía una maravillosa amiga/hermana

_**Tal y como prometi, una actualizacion rapida. ahora mismo me pongo a escribir para tener algo listo mañana. Gracias por leerme, me hacen muy feliz 3**_ _**Escritora Solitaria**_


	18. Mal Entendidos

Capitulo 15

Bella Pov

Porque si existe algo en este mundo que es capaz de corroer tus entrañas es la culpa. Y en ese momento, yo me sentía asquerosamente culpable. Jane lo noto (siempre lo nota) y negó con la cabeza, para quitarle importancia. Eran las 10 de la noche, estábamos en la carretera montados en mi Ferrari. Como era lo usual cuando venía con Jane y Reneesme, Jane se sentaba el asiento del copiloto y Reneesme se sentaba detrás de mí, bien sujeta al asiento con el cinturón. Sin embargo esto no era una salida normal, no era una ida a compras o una ida al cine. Era una ida al aeropuerto. Como era de esperarse, Reneesme acepto ir con su tía a Venecia, no puso más peros que Jane y yo aun así me sentía culpable. Culpable por pedirle a Jane que haga de niñera. Culpable por mandar a mi hija a una ciudad sin mí. Culpable por que todo esto lo causo mi lujuria. Y como era de esperarse, Edward no se quedó atrás. Aunque en primer lugar se opuso a la salida de Reneesme, termino aceptándolo de mala gana por lo que en ese momento, estaba sentado en el Ferrari a un lado de ella, acariciando su cabello y diciéndole lo mucho que la va a extrañar.

La verdad, su comportamiento era algo extraño desde que le dije que quería hablar con el cuándo Reneesme se fuera. Años atrás, la sola idea de "hablar a solas" implicaba besos apasionados y un poco más… así que me sorprendí cunado rehuyó mi mirada y asintió.

Y mientras la lujuria y la culpa peleaban dentro de mí, llegamos al aeropuerto de San Gimignano. Si bien Toscana estaba a solo 2 hr 36 minutos de Verona, por la necesidad de pasar inadvertidos, las hice tomar un avión, con el cual llegarían en una hora. Mientras Jane iba a registrar el equipaje, me despedí de mi pequeña, abrazándola con fuerza. Todavía no se iba y yo ya sentía un vacío. Ella me abrazo y beso mi mejilla.

\- Mami, arregla las cosas con papa por favor- susurro bajito. Sonreí tontamente y bese su frente

\- ¿Eso es lo que quieres?- pregunte. Me devolvió la sonrisa y toco mi mejilla, mostrándome varias escenas de Edward y mías sonriéndonos o solo mirándonos

\- Eso es lo que tú quieres- contesto la picarona. Volví a abrazarla y la solté.

Edward, que se había mantenido a una distancia prudente, se acercó cargo a Reneesme, apretándola con dulzura contra su pecho.

\- ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te voy a extrañar?- susurro Edward en su oído. Desde mi lugar pude ver la bella sonrisa que mi hija le dio

\- No tanto como yo te extrañare a ti papa. Cuida a Mama, se desespera cuando no estoy- le confió, antes de besar su mejilla y correr al lado de su tía, que la esperaba a una distancia prudente, con las maletas.

Abrace y despedí a mi hermana, calmando mi preocupación y culpa. Las miramos partir en silencio.

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, Edward se giró hacia mí. Sin motivo aparente, su bello rostro estaba lleno de angustia y dolor. Al conocer el sentimiento (lo había sentido las primeras veces que Reneesme viajo sin mi) le sonreí y tome su mano

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar más privado?- sugerí, jalándolo hacia mi coche que ya empezaba a llamar la atención

Él se dejó llevar sin poner resistencia. Una vez tras el volante, tome la carretera de regreso a Volterra, mientras maquinaba en mi cabeza como abordar a Edward. La inspiración me vino segundos antes de tomar la decisión. Gire el volante en la curva correcta y de la nada, estaba rumbo a mi prado.

Una de las cosas que amaba de Italia eran sus paisajes y cuando salí de cacería la primera vez, me enamore de un hermoso prado que era muy similar al que Edward y yo compartíamos en Forks.

Me gire hacia Edward, que me miraba confundido

\- ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto. Sonreí

\- A terminar de una vez con esto.

Finalmente llegamos. Lo tome de la mano y lo obligue a correr a mi altura hasta el hermoso prado lleno de flores silvestres. Al ser de noche, no se podía apreciar toda su belleza, pero nuestros sentidos vampíricos ayudaban

Edward miro nostálgico el prado y por fin, me miro a los ojos.

\- Bueno, si vas a hacerlo, hazlo- dijo resignado

Lo mire extrañada pero sonreí

\- ¿Qué? ¿sin juegos previos?- pregunte risueña, al borde de la excitación.

Edward frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

\- No alargues más esto Isabella, solo hazlo- el tono golpeado y molesto de su voz me hizo darme cuenta que no estábamos en la misma sintonía

\- ¿De qué hablas?- pregunte, confundida hasta lo imposible

\- ¿Cómo que de que hablo? ¿Ahora vas a decirme que mandaste a Reneesme a Venecia con Jane solo para pasar el rato? Sé que vas a dejarme Bella, sé que mandaste a la niña lejos para evitarle el dolor de verme partir. Sé que te decepcione y que no tengo perdón, pero te suplico, te imploro, no me prohíbas ver a mi hija- se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas frente a mí- te lo pido de rodillas, no me la quites de nuevo

Mi rostro era una piedra. No podía mover ningún musculo mientras que el hombre que amaba se deshacía en sollozos frente a mí porque pensaba que le iba a quitar a su hija. Sin poder aguantarlo más, me arrodille frente a él. Tome su cara entre mis manos y lo obligue a mirarme

\- No Edward, lo has entendido todo mal. Si mande Reneesme lejos no es para que te separes de ella, lo hice porque planeaba reconciliarme contigo hoy, mi plan era encerrarte en una habitación y demostrarte lo mucho que te amo- mi vez se cortó en un sollozo similar al de el- quería besarte y abrazarte, hacerte entender con mis caricias que ya te he perdonado, que no hay nada que desee más que pasar mi eternidad junt junto a mi hija. Quería ser tuya de nuevo, sentir tus manos sobre mi piel como aquella noche, aquel bendito día en el que creamos a nuestra hija. Quería sentirte mío de nuevo, sentir que éramos solo Edward y Bella, nadie más que nosotros y nuestro amor…

Mis palabras fueron silenciadas por sus cálidos labios, que se amoldaron a los míos de inmediato. Pude sentir los temblores de su cuerpo mientras me besaba con ternura y delicadeza, como si fuese una frágil humana que se rompería. Rompió el beso en medio de un innecesario jadeo, mirándome a los ojos

\- Por un horrible momento, pensé que querías alejarte de mí, que querías llevarte a Reneesme y prohibirme verla. Jesús, el miedo que sentí era terrible. Yo te amo Isabella Swan. Te amo y te he amado desde que tus ojos cafés se cruzaron con los míos en aquella cafetería. Te he amado desde que supe quien eras, tus secretos y alegrías. Te he amado y si es posible, te amé más cuando supe que me diste una hija, un pequeño fruto de nuestro amor, una parte tuya y mía…

Lo interrumpí con un beso. Acaricie su sedoso cabello y lo bese con el alma en cada roce. Tal vez esa noche no termino como esperábamos, mojados por el roció y acostados uno junto al otro completamente vestidos, pero en definitiva fue un mejor final. La lujuria podía esperar para mañana, en ese momento, éramos nosotros dos demostrándonos nuestro amor con la luna y las estrellas como silenciosos testigos

**_holaaaaaa! me disculpo por la tardanza, pero los exámenes están tremendos y no he tenido mucho tiempo libre. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, me esforzare (aunque tenga que reprobar) en actualizar seguido. para los que siguen mi historia "Ese mayordomo, Celoso" mañana subo el capitulo nuevo... Yupi (?_**

**_una ultima cosa, me considero una buena fuente de información sobre crepúsculo, así que si tiene alguna duda, algo que no les haya dejado dormir o simplemente quieren saber mas de un personaje, pueden preguntarme por Review o por PM, yo les contestare de inmediato. Un beso lleno de amorsh a todas las personitas que siguen mi historia, no se imaginan como me pongo cuando me llega un Review o una notificación de mis historia. Los quiero _**

**_EscritoraSolitaria _**


End file.
